Juego de Placer
by Jemi20-chan
Summary: Usami Akihiko, uno de las personas más ricas de un pequeño pueblo, tiene cierto fetiche inconfesable ante la sociedad ¿Cuál será? Misaki Takahshi es solo un simple juguete sexual utilizado por este hombre, quien pronto se casará con un joven que su padre designó: Ritsu Onodera, sin embargo este chico ama a alguien: a un perfecto desconocido que conoció en una fiesta.
1. Chapter 1

No recuerdo como era el exterior. No recuerdo que es lo que se siente el contacto con otras personas además de los de servicio. No recuerdo como era mi familia desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como era sentirse feliz. ¿Desde cuándo había olvidado todo eso?¿Desde cuándo había estado aquí? No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada. Solo sé que no importa cómo me sienta, a él no le importa.

Veo a mi alrededor. Todo sigue igual. Aquella habitación oscura, con varias cosas extrañas para mí, que a él le parecían excitante. Tanto, me habían dado tanto, placer, sin que yo lo haya conocido antes. Las esposas, las mordazas, el potro, los látigos de cuero, las cuerdas, las jaulas, los collares, y trajes fetichistas de sirvienta, o de animales, etc. Al principio no entendía nada. ¿Qué eran todas estas cosas? Pero ahora…

Escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, también oigo los pasos fuertes de alguien bajando las escaleras hasta mi celda. Pronto, ya estaba frente de mí un hombre peliplateado, con ojos violetas, vestido con un traje negro. Ese hombre era guapo, imponente y fuerte. Desprendía un aura de soberbia y egocentrismo. Él me veía de abajo hacia arriba.

Mi pie derecho estaba encadenado a la pared, y yo estaba solo con una bata agujereada que me cubría el cuerpo lleno de moretones. Aunque no cargaba nada por debajo.

Lo miro con algo de miedo. Y él me responde con una mirada gélida.

-Misaki…¿No te he dicho que siempre cuando me veas, tienes que saludarme adecuadamente?

Usami Akihiko, es el gran señor de la gran familia Usami. Un hombre competente, rico, y serio. Pero nadie lo conoce como es realmente. Un pervertido fetichista, amante del sadomasoquismo.

-Bu…enos, dí-as…-

-Buenos días ¿qué?-entrecierra los ojos, mirándome con mayor intensidad.

-Buenos…dí-as…amo- me sonrojo al pronunciarlo

-Bien dicho-

Se acerca a la celda y mete su mano entre los barrotes, acercando mi rostro afuera de ellos. Me sobresalto un poco cuando con su otra mano me acaricia la cara. Sus manos son frías y grandes. Bajó su dedo índice por mi cuello, acto seguido, metió su mano por debajo de mi "ropa" y tocó mis pezones. Me estremecí al roce de sus dedos.

-Misaki…¿Quieres salir de ahí?

-S-S-..SÍ-

-Entonces sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-me sonrió lascivamente. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería que hiciese. Si quería volver a ser parte del servicio de la mansión tenía que obedecerlo. Según él. Cuando hago algo inapropiado o mal, él me castiga, encerrándome aquí. Obligándome a hacer cosas impensables.

-Sí…am-o..-

De su bolsillo saca unas llaves y abre la celda. Rápidamente se mete en ella y me agarra de las muñecas haciéndome ceder ante su peso, cayendo al piso de cemento.

-Ha…a-mo…eso…do..li-no termino de decirlo porque me tapa la boca con un mordaza redonda de metal

-Shhhh….Misaki, te he dicho muchas veces que no me interrumpas- frunció el ceño.

Quitó mi bata y me dejó desnudo completamente.

-También te he dicho que me gusta verte por completo-su expresión seria tenía una sonrisa dibujada.

Me cogió de la mano, y me puso de pie. Siguió recorriendo mi cuerpo con su dedo. Tocándome las marcas que me había provocado.

-mggm,- no podía hablar, ni quejarme. La mordaza se metía cada vez más en mi boca, jugando con mi lengua, haciéndome babear.

-Misaki. Las marcas que te dejé significan que eres mío. Endientes?. No dejes que nadie más te toque.

Asiento, cerrando los ojos.

-Pero, me aseguraré de que sepan que eres mío- Coge las esposas y me las pone. Luego con la cuerda me amarra presionando todos mis puntos débiles. Los puntos que me excitaban. La cuerda recorría mi torso, apretando mis tetillas, bajando entre mis entrepiernas rodeando mis muslos.

-MMM!GGG…- sentí mi cuerpo caliente, cuando me carga y me sienta en el potro, abriéndome de piernas enseñando mi duro miembro, del que ya goteaba algo de mi esencia.

-Muévete- me ordenó. Yo lo obedecí.

Me movía de atrás a delante. Dolía un poco, pero, me hacía sentir tan bien. Él me observaba fijamente. Serio y excitado.

-Ya basta. Bájate y ven. Hazme saber que aprendiste la lección-

No sabía como bajarme sin ayuda, pero, con fuerza de voluntad logré bajarme. Me raspé la cadera con una astilla. Pero, no me importó. Me acerqué, y me arrodillé entre sus piernas abiertas. Aun estaba amarrado y amordazado, con las esposas en mis manos, atrás de mi espalda.

-Te sacaré eso- me saca la mordaza con saliva, dejando correr un poco por mi boca. Él lame la mordaza un poco y me sonríe.-Hazlo-

Me sonrojo al límite. Me excitaba jugar así. A pesar de que al principio me rehusaba a aceptarlo. Comencé a saciar su excitación. Lamí, su gran miembro. Lo froté un poco también. Quería que gimiera al igual que yo.

-Haa..Misaki, Bien..así- su voz ronca es tan adictiva.

Sus manos, bajaron por mi espalda. Acariciándola. Calentándola. Y con su pie presionando mi sexo. Algo doloroso, pera tan deliciosa a la vez. Sus zapatos, no estaban sucios. Ese hombre no era de aquellos que andan en la calle con esos zapatos tan caros. Eran de los que necesitan caminar por camino de oro.

-HA..A..Mggka haaa…amo.- Saqué mi boca de su miembro dejando otro rastro de saliva. La presión que hacía en mí era muy emocionante. Lo miré con ojos suplicantes. Quería que ya me poseyera. ¡Lo quería dentro de mí!

-Dilo correctamente-

-Por…fa-vor..am..o Metaló…¡Amo, lo deseo!- no tenía en cuenta mis palabras. Solo hablaba. Mis instintos solo fueron apareciendo.

-Buen, chico.- Me sonríe y me levanta para sentarme encima de él. Lo hiso con fuerza, La metió hasta el fondo. Mis gemidos tomaron lugar. Pero yo lo quería. Quería que me destrozara el interior. Sentirlo más. ¿Cuándo me convertí en esto?

Él se movió con fiereza. Poseyendo con intensidad. Sus manos agarraban mi cadera para hacerme subir y bajar.

-HAAAA AMO, ASÍ, POR FAVOR AHÍ! AMO- le rodee el cuello con mis brazos. Últimamente, mi flexibilidad se hacia mejor. No importaba si tenía atrás mis brazos. Yo los pude pasar a delante y abrazarlo

-Que sirviente más problemático...pero bien, te haré sentirme, después no te quejes si te duele- Con agilidad, se levanta conmigo aun encima. Me acuesta viéndolo en una mesa que estaba en la celda.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El dolor se apoderaba de mí, pero, a esta altura, era reemplazado por el placer. ¿Por qué sentía placer con el dolor?

-Misaki, Misaki..dime quien es tu amo-

-Usted..Usted amo..-

-¿Quién?-

-Usted…Usami Akihiko!

-Usami Akihiko?...¿qué no era "Usagi"?

-HAAA..! USA-GI.!-

-Te gusta? Misaki respóndeme

-Sí Sí…Me gusta..¡ME ENCANTA!

El ritmo se hizo más apresurado. Y Nos corrimos juntos.

-ha..ha…- respiraba con dificultad.

- No te relajes, aun no terminamos. Eres mi juguete, y tienes que complacerme todavía más- Me desató y me amarró a una silla.

-¿Qué..qué..hace..amo?

-Yo solo te enseño un nuevo juego- Me enseña una loción y yo me sonrojo al máximo, cuando la siento recorrer mi cuerpo. Esa botella. La misma que aquella vez. El liquido rueda hasta mi miembro y me excita otra vez.

-ha-ha! HA! Yo..Usagi…-san…yo..-

-Lo quieres?-

-sí´..ha!-

-Lo siento, pero primero..- Me sobresalto cuando siento en mi interior algo de plástico con cosas redondas en su estructura.-Tienes que enseñarme algo bueno- Mueve el masturbador lento y luego rápido. La desesperación me invadía. Quería tenerlo a él adentro. No a un objeto de plástico.

-HAAA Amo…yo lo quiero..el suyo..es..- Fui interrumpido por el movimiento electrónico del consolador.

-Está en el nivel 1…te gusta?-

-No..yo lo quiero a ust…..HAAA!-

-Ahora está en el nivel 2..-

-NO!YO…HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¿Qué tal ahora' está el 3.-

-mmmggg HAAAAA, para, páralo!

-Es una orden? No olvides con quien estás- Sabia que lo estaba provocando pero, lo necesitaba, aun si fuera por fuerza.

-SI piensa..eso, entonces, castígueme ¡AMO!-

-Tú lo pedistes- El dildo fue reemplazado por el de verdad. Nada se compara con el pene de él. Tan grande, grueso. ME HACE SENTIR TANTO PLACER.

-HAAA!USAGI-SAN…MAS RAPIDO!-

-Misaki…-

Al final terminamos juntos. Tragando la esencia de ambos. Sabía tan deliciosa. Mi interior se llenaba a grandes cantidades de su semilla blanquinosa.

Mi rostro reflejaba placer. ¿Desde cuándo lo hacía?

-Muy bien, Misaki, si ya escarmentaste, puedes salir. No te olvides de tu uniforme-

-S-sí amo-

-Te espero arriba.- Se va por donde vino dejándome solo.

Voy hacia uno de los armarios de la celda, ya abierta, y cojo mi uniforme. Era un traje de sirvienta.

Los empleados aquí debían usarlos obligatoriamente. Aunque nunca entendí ¿Por qué?. Me primero la ropa interior. A parte de usar ropa de mujer, también teníamos que usar interiores de mujer. Me puse las medias de mallas negras, y luego el traje. Y salí de ahí.

Fui castigado ayer. Por haber hablado con un hombre en la fiesta de anoche, y Usagi me había visto. A él no le gusta compartirme con nadie. Es muy celoso. A pesar de que diga que solo soy un juguete. ¿Por qué no quiere desecharme, ni dejarme hablar con alguien más aparte de mis compañeros de servicio?

Pasaba por los corredores de la mansión hasta el cuarto de la servidumbre. Al entrar vi a mis otros compañeros. Hiroki de uniforme color rojo el delantal de sirvienta, Shinobu igual solo que celeste, Kisa de color negro. Y Chiaki de gris. Mi uniforme era como el de ellos, solo que descotado atrás y con el delantal carmesí. Un tono algo más oscuro que el de Hiroki.

-MISAKI!- dijeron al mirarme. Sus brazos me abrazaban fuertemente.

-Pensamos que te había pasado algo…estábamos muy preocupados-Habló Kisa el mayor, aunque él lo negara.

- Lo siento, solo…

-Te castigó. ¿Verdad?-esta vez fue Shinobu

-Sí-

-Pobre de ti Misaki.

-No te preocupes Hiroki, solo fue lo que me merecía.-

-NO es cierto, solo él se desquitó contigo por sus celos- Salió a la defensiva Chiaki.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien de verdad.

Nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por un ruido en la puerta. Al girarnos, nos encontramos con el jefe de la servidumbre y mano derecha de Usagi. Nowaki Kusama.

-Prepárense para la hora de la cena. Tendremos visita. Takano Masamune va a venir a saludar a su primo. Nuestro señor-

Nowaki mira de reojo a Hiroki el cual se sonroja. Él parece darse cuenta de su reacción y sonríe. Luego se marcha.

-A pesar de ser muy amable, parece que oculta algo ¿No creen?-Dijo Chiaki

-Sí- dijeron todos menos Hiroki, que estaba sonrojado

-Creo que Hiroki sabe muy bien a lo que nos referimos ¿No?

-CALLLATE! SHINOBU!-

-Es muy claro que ustedes tienen algo, pero…Diganlo, ¿Quién es el sádico y quien el masoquista?-Comento Kisa

-NOO SOMOS NADA, SOLO….-

-Ya ya, no te estamos interrogando ni nada.- hable intentando calmar la atmosfera. Aunque ciertamente tenía curiosidad.

-mmm ok.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a arreglar la mesa para la reunión de la tarde.- Siguió Kisa.

-HAIIII- decimos al unísono y nos dispusimos a ordenar la mesa.

¿Cómo era que había llegado ahí? Creo que fue hace 1 año, cuando mi familia quedó endeudada y tuvimos que mudarnos mi hermano y yo cuando nuestros padres murieron. Tiempo después ambos nos separamos, y yo fui a parar aquí. Comencé a recordar como lo había conocido y como había comenzado nuestro juego de placer…


	2. Juego 1 Inicio

Era todavía de noche cuando me levante. Mi hermano no estaba. Miré por todos lados, y nada, Takahiro no estaba. Me levante de la cama. Tenía mi bata de dormir, así que me la cambie a un short, y una camisa a cuadros. Iba a salir de la pequeña cabaña, cuando vi algo en la mesita de luz. Era una nota de mi hermano.

"Misaki, lo siento pero tuve que irme solo. Las deudas de papá y mamá son muy altas. No podría obligarte a trabajar conmigo en el campo. Por eso un amigo mío me ofreció un empleo adecuado para ti. Su nombre es Usami Akihiko. Él es muy buena persona. Es rico, también es el heredero de la familia Usami. Ya sabes una de las familias más importantes del pueblo.

A un lado te dejo su dirección. Espero lo obedezcas. Te quedaras con él y trabajaras a su mandato. Cuando llegues a su mansión, Usami te explicará mejor la situación.

PD: No te molestes en llevar equipaje. Haya te brindaran todo lo que necesites.

Con cariño Takahiro"

Volví a leer la nota. 1, 2, 3, 4 y hasta 5 veces. No lo podía creer. Mi hermano me había dejado solo.

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, ES ESTO?!- arrugue la nota y la metí a mi bolsillo. También cogí el papel que estaba a lado con la dirección escrita, y salí de la cabaña. Como mencionó la nota, no llevé equipaje.

Caminé hasta llegar a la mansión. Tarde 15 minutos en encontrarla. No era complicado descubrirla. Se la podía ver desde el pueblo. Aquella gran Casona en lo alto de una colina.

Revisé el lugar por afuera primero. A la mansión la rodeaba un espeso bosque. Sabe Dios Hasta donde iba. La puerta principal era una reja de metal. Era impresionante. La infraestructura era sorprendente, los muros y paredes tenían pequeños diseños de rosas, y habían estatuas de porcelanas, y una fuente junto con rosales.

Al lado de la puerta, sobre el gran muro que se alzaba separando la mansión del bosque, estaba un pequeño aparato electrónico. Tal vez un intercomunicador. Me acerco al aparato y aprieto el botón que dice contactar

*¿Sí? ¿Quién es?* -Una voz me contesta a mi llamado.

-H-Hola soy Misaki Takahashi, vengo en recomendación de mi hermano Takahiro. Se supone que el señor Usami sabe de mí-

*Espere un momento por favor* - La voz se desconecta.

Mi hermano mencionó en su nota que Usami sabe de mí, o ¿no? No pensé que estaría justo aquí pidiendo ayuda. Si tan solo mis padres no se hubieran endeudados de tantos prestamos, no estaría rebajándome a hacer esto.

*Hola ¿Sigue ahí?*

-HA! Sí

*Bien, puede pasar*

-Gracias-

Enseguida la puerta se abre dejando ver a un hombre pelinegro, alto, ojiazules y vestido como mayordomo.

-Mi nombre es Nowaki Kusama. Soy el mayordomo en jefe de la familia Usami. Es un placer.- Dice haciéndome una reverencia.

-Mu-Mucho gusto- También me reverencio. Pero consecutivamente.

-Pase, por aquí- ofreciéndome entrar. Yo acepte. Y sentí un escalofrío al escuchar como la reja se cerraba.

Cruzamos el camino de piedras hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión. Nowaki la abrió y pasamos. Dentro de ella, todo parecía de otro mundo. En vez de una casa, Era un palacio. Escaleras de mármol, varias puertas, floreros, hasta un candelabro de cristal había.

-El señor Usami lo está esperando en su oficina-

-Ok…- voy detrás de Nowaki hasta la oficina de Usami. Pero varias cosas me llaman la atención, entre ellas, es que los de la servidumbre eran solo mujeres. Lo podía decir porque todas llevaban traje de sirvienta. No me percato de que una de ellas venía delante de mí, nos estrellamos.

-WAAAAA! Lo siento señorita!- me disculpo al ver que la muchacha cayó al piso con las piernas abiertas. Yo me sonroje un poco.

-¿Cómo que "señorita"?- me dice levantándose, evidentemente enojada

-¿Señora?

-NO! Yo no soy mujer, soy un chico!

-¡QUE! Pero..si llevas incluso ropa de…y tu apariencia es muy feme…

-Soy un chico en todos los sentidos, no es que me guste llevar esta clase de ropa-

-…..-No digo nada. Ese chico, era muy lindo para ser un hombre, además muy bajo de estatura. Su cabello rubio, y ojos grises, contractaban con su piel blanca. Pero creo que si se lo digo puedo morir.

-Soy Shinobu Takatsuki, y ¿tú?

-Misaki Takahashi. Es un placer.

-mmmmmm….- el chico me mira de arriba abajo. ¿Me pregunto por qué? ¡Ho! Sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa era ¿Sarcástica?- Nos veremos luego- dicho eso se va.

Yo me lo quedo viendo como se aleja.

-Eto…Nowaki-san…¿Por qué ese chico lleva ropa de mujer?- Le pregunto a Nowaki quien solo se limitó a ver la escena. Él me sonríe amablemente.

-Eso es una condición para trabajar aquí, A decir verdad, Aquí la mayoría es hombre-

-mmm….¡HE!- Pero, si eso sería anormal.

-Bueno llegamos.- No me había dado cuenta de que mientras hablábamos seguíamos avanzando hacía la oficina. Nowaki toca- Usami-sama. Le traje al hermano de Takahiro-sama-Enseguida abre y nos adentramos a la oficina.

El lugar era refinado y elegante. En el centro del cuarto estaba un gran escritorio con algunos papeles, plumas etc. Detrás de él, una silla de cuero enorme. En las paredes estaban las repisas con algunos juguetes, como osos de peluches. Los libreros con muchos libros, y varias carpetas. Los muebles tapizados, con una mesita de cristal en el centro de ellos. Todo eso mezclado con olor a tabaco.

-Gracias Nowaki- Al girarse la silla de cuero, muestra a un guapo peliplata, con ojos violetas, con traje. Algo me decía que él era Usami Akihiko.

"Ni-san, ¿Cómo es qué eres amigo de alguien como él?"

-Tú debes ser Misaki, el hermanito de Takahiro.-dice mientras se levanta y se me acerca

Asiento, algo apenado.

-¿Quieres té?- me ofrece

-Sí, por favor- dije evitando sentirme más nervioso

-Nowaki-lo ve y este asiente, saliendo de la habitación. Luego se sienta en un mueble.- Sientate- Soy yo o eso ¿pareció una orden en vez de una sugerencia?

-O-Ok- me siento en otro sofá al lado del que estaba él.

-Ven más cerca- me dice con un tono serio. Yo lo obedezco. Mi hermano dijo que lo hiciera después de todo. Así que me senté a su lado aunque no muy cerca.- Más- esta vez se lo escuchó evidentemente molesto.

-E-está bien- digo eso y me acerco más. Ahora solo nos separa un espacio de 10 cm. Él se reclina en su pierna derecha y me queda viendo. Sus ojos parecen que lo ven todo. Siento algo de miedo, pero aun así yo….

- Les traje el té- dice abriendo la puerta, trayendo consigo una bandeja con pasteles y tazas con una tetera.

"¡Gracias Nowaki-san! Tu intervención rompió la incomodidad."

-Gracias Nowaki, ahora ¿puedes traer el contrato del escritorio?- le pidió el peliplateado

-Como ordene- rápidamente trae un documento del escritorio y se lo entrega a Usami-san. Él a su vez me mira y me lo entrega junto con una pluma- firma-

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, es parte del trabajo. Bueno aún si no lo haces, tengo la firma de Takahiro, dándome tu custodia

Ignoro ese comentario y reviso el documento. No se me da muy bien el leer grandes párrafos. No le doy mucha importancia. ¿Qué importaba? De seguro solo era por media formalidad. Ese iba a ser un trabajo normal y corriente. Como un conserje o jardinero. Aunque admitía que era algo sospechoso.

Firmé. Dándole toda mi lealtad. Al momento de hacerlo, juro que vi una sonrisa frívola de parte del heredero de la familia Usami.

-Nowaki, llévalo a su cuarto y que se vista lo más pronto posible-

-Sí señor…Vamos Misaki- enseguida lo sigo y salimos de la oficina. Antes de salir completamente, Usami me mira con una sonrisa juguetona.

Llegamos al cuarto de la servidumbre, y ahí en una cama estaba un uniforme. Avancé hacia él. Y casi me caigo de la sorpresa. ¡Era un uniforme de maid!

-¡¿P-PE-PRO QUÉ ES ESTO?!-grito

-Es tu uniforme Misaki-san, Te lo dije, es un requisito para trabajar aquí-

-Pero pensé que el trabajo consistía en ser un jardinero o …

-Claro que no, Para eso ya no hay vacantes- me sonríe

- he?! Y se supone que me lo ponga?

-Sí

-Bien, lo haré-

-Entonces te dejaré para que te cambies, cuando termines, vé directamente a la oficina de Usami-sama, de seguro quiere hablar a solas contigo- dicho esto, se va.

Me quedé pensando muy bien mi situación. ¿Este es el trabajo que Usami le había ofrecido a mi hermano para mí? ¡Imposible! Mi hermano nunca sería capaz de aceptar semejante cosa. Pero…

"Bueno, solo será un momento, sí me lo pongo y voy a hablar con Usami-san de seguro podré salir de aquí a buscar un trabajo adecuado. ¡No me pondré un vestido de sirvienta!"

Me cambio rápidamente, incluso me pongo una diadema con orejas de perrito y ropa interior de mujer, la cual consistía en una braga con encajes roja y un pequeño sujetador de igual diseño, que había con el traje. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Salgo del cuarto viendo si no me ve nadie, y voy dirección a la oficina de Usami-san. Entro.

Usami estaba fumándose un cigarrillo, se lo veía algo distante y guapo. Mi corazón latió deprisa cuando él me observó y se le dibujó otra sonrisa, pero esta era una lasciva.

-Eto…Disculpe…pero…

-Se te ve bien. Misaki-

-Gra-gra-ci-as- dije medio sonrojado. Él se me acercó.

-Yo-Yo quisi…era pedirle que….

-¿Qué cosa?

-Qu-é me… dejara…tener otro trabajo- Me encojo de hombros y agarro la falda del vestido.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerte caso?-entrecierra los ojos y me agarra del mentón

-Pu…pues porque….yo, no me siento cómodo con esto- El color rojo se me sube a la cara.

-Escúchame Misaki. Tú firmaste un contrato, que indica que me obedecerías sea cual sea la orden- su voz se hacía gruesa y severa

-¿Qué….? Pero yo…

Se me aleja y va por el documento que firme hace un rato.

-Ves aquí, en las letras pequeñas.-me señala el lugar de un párrafo que decía en minúsculas. Me comprometo a obedecer ante todo a mi amo

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA! NO LO VI

-Eso te pasa por no leer, niño- me dice con tono arrogante.

-Pe-pero aun así es totalmente inadecuado usar estas vestimentas-

-Claro que no lo es, Eso es parte del uniforme de la servidumbre de la familia Usami, y parte de mi preferencia-

-¿Eres un fetichista?

-¿Qué manera es esa de referirte a tu amo?

-¿Mi amo?-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

-Sí, tu amo, Yo- su soberbia es muy alta.- Vamos dime "amo"

-¡¿Por qué tendría que hacer?! ¡Nunca lo haré Baka!

-Hummmm….que altanero….tengo que castigarte-

-¡¿He?!

-Con ese uniforme te ves irresistible.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Este tono de superioridad me estremece. Este fetichista, es tentador.

-Y-Y-o Usa…gi-san-

-Usagi?..mmm no suena tan mal, viniendo de tu sexy boca-

-¿P-Por qué…hace todo esto?

-Te lo diré, es por Takahiro

-Por…mi hermano?

-Porque es él la persona que me gusta. Podría decirse que para acercarme a él, tengo que acercarme a ti, niño.

-¡¿Tú estás enamorado de mi hermano?!

-Te molesta?

-Claro! No dejaré que mi ni-san se junte contigo, cualquier hombre está bien ¿verdad? ¿Por qué mi ni-san? ¡Déjalo solo lo molestas!

De pronto escucho un fuerte golpe que me hace cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, me veo a mí mismo, acorralado por el peliplata.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?- sus ojos son gélidos, llenos de ira.

-N-No pe-pero…- Mi voz está temblando. Tengo miedo de este hombre.

-Ven conmigo-me jala del brazo y me entra a una puerta secreta detrás de un librero.

-S-Suéltame!-llegamos a una cámara de sadomasoquismo. ¡El gran Usami Akihiko es un amante de estos juegos!-No!- me tira a una silla y me amarra las manos y los pies.

-"Cualquier hombre está bien", tú lo dijiste

-NO ME REFERIA A ESO!-

-Cállate, no le hables así a tu amo….Pronto te castigaré.- De un estante coge una botella de crema líquida y la abre- Veamos si dejas de refunfuñar cuando te de tu lección- me alza la falda y me baja la ropa interior. Por una extraña sensación yo solté un gemido.- Vaya, te quedó bien la braga, y tus muslos son una belleza- Sonrió con lujuria

-Mggg….ahhha –sentía la crema recorrer mi entrepierna. Era un extraño sentimiento, estaba caliente! Me estremecía, gemía y…y ¡Disfrutaba de eso!

-Estás reaccionando muy bien, Esclavo. Ya estás duro solo con un poco de humillación-

-Nggg hahah….Ya bas…ta! HA!-

El líquido rozaba mi miembro, bajando directamente a mi entrada. Me sentía excesivamente humillado, pero lo peor era…que me excitaba eso.¡Era Deliciosamente placentero!

-Ves esto?

-¡Eso es un….!

-Exactamente…-sonríe

-HAAAAAA!- sentí como me penetrada un consolador vibrante. Primero me rozaba el pene, pero luego bajó hasta mi entrada- Ngggg mm ha ahhaha ¡!- Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar de mi parte. Estaba muy perdido como para pensar con cordura- ¡Eso duele!...

-No te preocupes, pronto se sentirá bien

-Ha haaaaahhh mmmm ¡HAA!- como él dijo, de pronto esa cosa tocó un punto en especial que me hizo gritar de placer.

-¿Se siente bien?

-S-Sí se sien..te ah! Bi-en….ahhhh nggg-

- Entonces creo que estás listo- sacó el dildo y lo dejó caer a un lado. Rápidamente se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer, dejándome ver el gran miembro del peliplateado

-¿Vas a….ponermelo a

-No te he dicho que hables-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mmmm nggg – Esta muy caliente, un intruso está dentro de mí!

-Está muy estrecho….ha…se siente tan bien, muy caliente…-

-HA! NGGG gggsss Desgra…ciado…!

-Llámame correctamente….-

-¡N-Nunca!- al decir eso me embiste con fiereza, con mucha intensidad- HAAA…! –Ya mi poca cordura se desvaneció- A-Amo…

-No te escuche, repítelo-me sigue embistiendo-

-ha ahhh nggggg A-A…AMO!

-Bien hecho-

Ambos nos corrimos. Él dentro de mí. Mi semilla fue a parar a mi rostro lleno de lágrimas, y con agitación. Me encontraba avergonzado, ¿Cómo era posible que el humillarme me excite?

Recuperaba el aire que había perdido. Él sale de mí y me mira con superioridad

-Eso fue placentero, tengo que admitirlo-

-Tú!

- ¿Me dirás que no lo disfrutaste? Sí antes gemías y me llamaste amo- me sonríe

-¡Yo…estaba, confundido…solo fue…!

-Solo fue un juego…

-Un juego?

-Un juego que no estoy dispuesto a perder

-¿Qué clase de juego?

-Un juego de placer…- Me dirige una mirada sensual- Que tú y yo jugaremos juntos- me guiña el ojo y sale por el estrecho túnel hasta la oficina.

Yo me quedé impactado. ¿En qué clase de juego me había metido? Ni-san, este hombre es un sádico pervertido.

Así fue como comenzó todo... Y yo sigo sin comprenderlo.


End file.
